Today is a Gift
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: Fic 5 of the Berserker Saga. "Yesterday is History, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That's why they call it the present." Master Tigress learns the leason of Oogway's words in the most unexpected way.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda and all related characters are property of DreamWorks productions. **

**The Berserker Saga reading order: **

**Daddy-Daughter Issues**** – One-Shot – Shifu and Tigress have a discussion on the events of KFP2… (Completed)**

**A Completed Collection**** – One-Shot – Tigress notices something missing from Po's action figure collection… (Completed)**

**Father's Day**** – Two-Parter – Mr. Ping helps teach Shifu to be a better adopted father for Tigress while Tigress goes to Po for help with a gift for Shifu… (completed)**

**Confidence and Courage**** – multi-chapter – A horrible "accident" shakes Po's confidence in himself and his Kung Fu… (Complete)**

**Today is a Gift**** – multi-chapter – An ancient artifact sends Tigress on an amazing yet horrifying adventure… (In Progress)**

**Mist of Pandaria**** - multi-chapter - The Heroes of the Jade Palace receive a call for help that will lead to Po learning far more of his history than he ever thought possible… (Coming soon!)**

**The Claws of the Berserker**** – multi-chapter – The Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five face their greatest enemy yet, a monster, a Berserker that does not want power, wealth, or rule, but to watch all of China burn… and why is Master Shifu determined to keep Tigress out of the fight? (Coming soon!)**

**After the Storm**** – multi-chapter – the Masters of the Jade Palace and the Valley of Peace try to heal the physical and emotional wounds left by the Berserker… (Coming soon!)**

**-KFP-**

Smoke bellowed from the Lee Jun-Fan Fighting Academy. Most of the students of the school had already fled from what they all thought were bandits, only the young Grandmaster Mei Ling stayed behind to fight the true attacker.

"I don't know who you are, but nobody attacks my school," the mountain cat snarled at the armored tiger standing among the flames.

"I commend your courage, child," the tiger stated in a crisp accent as Shen and a small group of others in similar black armor surrounded them. "There are few left in China willing to face death in combat."

"Shall we dispose of this one for you, Lord?" Shen asked, eyeing Mei Ling.

"No, she wishes to fight me and has proven she is no coward," the tiger growled, crouching into a fighting stance. "She has courage, so she shall have her wish granted."

She released a short feral growl as she jumped toward the Tiger with a flurry of punches and kicks, which the massive wall of stripped muscle blocked with ease. After several moments of furious attacks she finally got a jab into the tiger-shaped faceplate of his helmet that sent his head and body turning. She took a step back into a defensive poster when the tiger began to tremble. Her eyes widened when the monster began to laugh. And Mei Ling could safely say it was the most frightening sound she had ever had the displeasure of hearing in her young life. It sounded like a horrible laugh of an angry clown mixed with a demon.

She had little time to think about when the Tiger came around and struck her with the back of his huge paw. She yelped from the pain of the impact and hit the ground with such force it knocked the air from her lungs. She coughed and spat out blood as she stood on her hands and knees. Her eyes widened slightly when she spotted one of her fangs and a couple other teeth laying in the puddle of saliva and blood.

She managed to pull herself back to her feet; her green scarf blowing in the wind from her neck as she glared at the attacker. "Ok… guess I've had enough of a warm up…" She said wiping her bloodied lip and began to bounce from one foot to the other.

"Indeed…" the tiger laughed, motioning for her to 'come on'.

Mei Ling rushed forward throwing her left fist toward the tiger, but gasped and yelped in pain as his fist hit her with an upper cut just under the ribs. Her eyes and mouth were wide as she struggled for air. That battle continued for her as the Tiger moved in, a lighting fast kick to her right flank, followed by two more shots to the ribs from his massive paws. He finally took her off her feet with a hard upper cut to the chin.

Mei Ling laid on her back struggling for breath. Blood slide from the corner of her mouth down her cheek as she struggled to breathe with multiple broken ribs. "I see why you were made the Grandmaster of this school, Mei Ling," the tiger said, standing over her. "You are an exceptional fighter. I am honored to fight you."

"Even if you finish me off…" Mei Ling wheezed, glaring up at the tiger. "The Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior will stop you…"

"I'm aware of the eventuality of our meeting, Grandmaster," the Tiger stated with a chuckle. "I have plans for each of them. The feathers of a Crane would really set off my armor, don't you think?"

Mei Ling's eyes widened in a mix of anger and horror.

"Mmmm that's it, Mei Ling, do you feel the rage inside you?" the Tiger smiled down at the enraged mountain cat. "Use it and you might just have a chance from stopping me. I admit I do have reservations on fighting some of the Champions of the Jade Palace, Master Tigress is legendary for her fierceness, and the Dragon Warrior has a name for beating the odds, but you just fought me… do you honestly believe that Crane-Style would be any defense against me? Should I be allowed to face him you know the outcome already, don't you?"

Mei Ling struggled to get back to all fours, and then shakily stood upright. She said nothing as she clinched her bloodied teeth and snarled. With a feral roar she dove at her attacker.

Her green scarf fluttered to the ground after the final blow…

_**Master Oogway's voice: "There is a saying… Yesterday is history… Tomorrow is a mystery… but today…**_

**Today is a Gift**

_**That's why they call it the present…"**_

_Tick Tock hear the clock count down_

_Wish the minute hand could be rewound _

_So much to do and so much I need to say_

_Will tomorrow be too late?_

_Feel the moment slip into the past_

_Like sand through the hour glass_

_In the madness I guess I just forgot _

_To do all the things I said_

_Time passes by_

_Never thought I'd wind up_

_One step behind_

_Now I've made my mind up_

_Today! I'm going to try a little harder_

_Gonna make every minute last longer_

_Gonna learn to forgive and forget_

_Cause we don't have long_

_Gotta make the most of it_

_Today! I'm gonna love my enemies_

_Today! Reach out to someone who needs me_

_Make a change_

_Make the world a better place_

_Cause tomorrow could be one day too late… _

Skillet - "One Day Too Late"

**Chapter 1: If Tomorrow Never Comes**

Tigress' skin crawled as she walked beside Po and Grandmaster Shifu into the Village she had hoped to never lay eyes on again. "We give the message and leave," Shifu stated, as if he read his adopted daughter's mind. "Then we never have to even think of this place again."

Shifu led the two warriors straight to the elders' hut and entered without so much of a knock. "Grandmaster Shifu! Master Tigress… D-Dragon Warrior?" the elders looked incredibly nervous as they entered. "What… a surprise. What do we owe the honor?"

"There is no honor here," Shifu snapped as Tigress and Po stood to the back and he stomped toward the table, not dignifying them with any respectful words or bows.

"Do you have questions about our deal, Grandmaster?" the pig asked as the rabbit and sheep gave nervous glances to one another.

"Oh, actually I have a new deal…" Shifu gave a small smile. "One that I believe everyone in this village will like to hear about…" He said, "Come with me…" He said turning and walking back toward his students.

The elders and town people gathered around as Shifu walked up to the memorial for Bao. "We had an encounter with Lord Shen recently," Shifu stated, looking at the memorial. "What he told us… Elders… was quite… enlightening."

"I… I…" the elder pig mumbled as the other two elders looked sickly pale.

"The Dragon Warrior was NEVER at fault for Bao's death, he was in fact murdered," Shifu stated, glaring daggers at the elders. "Lord Shen told us a great deal when he thought were about to be killed…" Shifu gave a deep frown to the three. Po and Tigress noticed a few other nervous expressions in the crowd, but felt relief when they saw nothing but pain and shock from the boy's father's face.

"Grandmaster Shifu, surely you wouldn't believe anyone from this village would sell out the life of a child!" the Elder Rabbit said quickly.

"Huh… I hadn't gotten to that part yet, Elder…" Shifu narrowed his eyes.

The rabbit squeaked as the two other elders glared daggers at him.

"Lord Shen gave no names I'm afraid," Shifu said, "And because of that this village and the people there in are now no longer considered a part of the Valley of Peace. You will receive no aid in the form of food, supplies or protection from the Jade Palace or its allies. The Furious Five will not come to your aid unless it is a threat to the entire Valley."

"In other words…" Tigress snarled at the group. "You're on your own."

Shocked voices and mutters erupted throughout the village square.

Po walked up to the saddened father of Bao, and went down on one knee. "If you'd like, you're welcome to move to the Valley of Peace. I… I'd like to, ya know, help you out if it's cool…"

"I was leading the pack wanting your death… how can you forgive me?" the rabbit asked, looking up into the Panda's eyes.

"Just how I am," Po shrugged, "Of course you'll be living at the Jade Palace and all, which is still kinda busted up but we're hoping to get it back up and runnin' soon."

"I… I thank you Dragon Warrior…" the rabbit bowed deeply.

"It's the least I can do… it was set up to hurt me…" Po glanced away, "So in a way it was still my fault… I'm so… so sorry…"

"Thank you again…" the bunny bowed, and Po returned it.

"Dragon Warrior, it is time to go," Shifu stated where he stood next Master Tigress.

The three left the village after Bao's father told them that he would be coming with his wife shortly after.

Most of the trip was in silence when Po finally spoke up. "Was that really… ya know, the right thing to do, Master Shifu?"

"What do you mean, Po?" Tigress asked, glancing at her friend.

"Well… ya know… what if they all get in trouble… what if they need help? Are we really just going to turn our backs on them?" Po asked.

"Po… they set you up for murder… they were planning to have you executed…" Tigress said to him slowly.

"So? I mean… maybe they had good reason…" Po glanced away, hugging himself, "maybe I dunno… maybe Shen forced them or something…"

"I could tell by the elders' actions and some of the crowd, Shen didn't have to twist their arms too hard," Tigress stated, "And if they were willing to sell out a child, Po, who knows what else they're capable of…"

"I know… I know, but I mean… they said Tai Lung couldn't turn good again," Po shrugged, "He's turned around pretty good…"

"You don't want me on that topic, Panda…" Tigress growled and glanced away.

"This was the only way, it's not like we counter attacked and burned the village, Po," Shifu said, "I wish them luck but we can't trust them now. I wish there was another way but it doesn't work like that."

"I… I know, Master but it… it still feels… wrong…" Po sighed, and jerked slightly when Tigress placed a hand on his shoulder. "What?"

"Don't ever change, Panda…" She said, smiling softly, and the two stopped walking and seemed to get lost in each other's eyes.

"AHEM…" Shifu cleared his throat from several paces ahead.

Po and Tigress took several steps away and occupied themselves with the first thing they could find. Shifu ear twitched a moment before he turned and kept walking.

The rest of the walk was made in an incredibly awkward silence all the way back to the Jade Palace which had since began being repaired from Shen's attack. Most of the outside was covered by wooden frames and ladders as workers continued to patch and work.

The three entered to find the rest of the Five and Tai Lung taking a break from the repairs over plates of stir-fried tofu. "Just in time, Tigress, it's your favorite," Viper said motioning to the plates.

Tigress' eyes light up at her favorite dish. "Tai Lung made it; he's as good with stir-fry as Po is with noodles," Mantis stated.

Tigress' features immediately hardened. "Not hungry."

"Don't be like that, Tigress," Crane encouraged, but the tiger just turned to prepare her own food.

"Don't even try to get through to her," Tai Lung said, pointing his chopsticks toward her back as Po and Shifu took a seat and plate. "Rumbles has always been stubborn."

Tigress whole body stiffened and her tail jerked agitatedly. "Rumbles?" Po asked as the rest of the Five looked at Tai Lung curiously.

"Rumbles… I had almost forgotten about that…" Shifu laughed softly.

"Rumbles? I don't get it?" Mantis tilted his head.

"How goes the repairs?" Tigress asked quickly, sitting down at the table.

"It's going ok… what are you talking about Rumbles?" Viper asked, glancing away from Tigress back to Tai Lung.

Only Tai Lung noticed the cold fury building in Tigress' eyes, instead of being fearful, the snow leopard reclined in his seat and smiled at her.

"That's the nickname Tai Lung called Master Tigress when she was a cub," Shifu explained, and Tigress gave her master a look that screamed 'how could you betray me?'

"Still don't get it…" Po looked curiously at Tigress, and as she noticed this an odd horror filled her core.

Tai Lung laughed heartedly, "She mustn't purr much anymore… you'd know what we mean if she did…"

"Tigress… purr?" Po looked at Tigress like she was suddenly a total stranger.

"Yes!" Tai Lung laughed, "Back when she was small if you just THOUGHT about her she'd somehow sense it and start purring… LOUDLY." Tai Lung looked at the trembling tiger, "I swear you could FEEL it in the floors and walls two rooms away."

Shifu laughed, "It was rather adorable, I could hear her happy purrs all the way to the master bedchamber…" he smiled lovingly at his adopted daughter. Too bad she was too busy glaring daggers at the snow leopard.

"Has she purred for you yet, Dragon Warrior?" Tai Lung smiled knowingly at Tigress while speaking to Po. "If not, I expect it soon."

"RAAAAAH!" Tigress roared as she jumped across the table, open paws going for Tai Lung's throat.

Tai Lung knew it was coming.

With his good paw he caught both of her wrists and held her up. "How many times must you attempt it before you learn a frontal assault never works with me, baby sister?" Tai Lung smiled, and pure horror washed through her as his other hand moved to a spot she knew only he knew of…

"No… NO!" She yelled as his claws softly grazed through the fur in the bends of her legs just behind her knees. Tigress released a sound none of the five or Po had heard from her maw before… a squeal.

Tigress squirmed, growled and struggled to fight off the giggles and laughter as Tai Lung's claws tormented her one ticklish spot mercilessly.

"Say it and I'll let you go," Tai Lung offered, tilting his head at her.

"No…" She growled, trembling and writhing in his grasp.

"Say, Ge-Ge, you are the number one greatest in all of China…" Tai Lung stated, "I've missed hearing that…"

"NO!" Tigress burst from his grasp and backflipped across the table. "YOU NO LONGER HAVE THAT RIGHT! NEVER AGAIN!" She screamed at him, raw hatred radiating from her eyes. "You gave that up when you betrayed Master Shifu, Master Oogway… and me…" She glared around at the five warriors and her adopted father. "And look at all of you, just having a happy time eating and laughing together. Have you forgotten what he did? He tried to destroy the Valley… TWICE! He tried to kill each of us and we just treat him like a long lost friend. Am I the only one here not INSANE?"

"Tigress… Mei Ren," Po said, stepping up to the growling tiger, "He's changed. He has. And he is trying to make amends for what he's done. None of us have forgotten. Especially not me, Shifu, or Tai Lung himself… would it be so bad to forgive him?"

Tigress glared at the panda in a way she hadn't since he had first arrived at Jade Palace. "Yes…" she growled softly, before running from the room.

A pin drop could be heard around the table as they all sat and awkwardly glanced at each other. "The Ge-Ge thing might have been a hair too far…" Tai Lung whispered awkwardly.

"Ya think, big guy?" Mantis asked.

Shifu stood from the table, "I'll go speak with her," he said hopping down from his seat. The aged Grandmaster walked out of the palace on to the small wooded grotto in the rear of the palace where ironwood trees grew tall and strong. "Wasn't that a bit over the top back there?" Shifu asked, sitting on the ground lotus style near where she was going through katas against a group of trees.

Tigress ignored him and continued hitting the trees with all her strength. "If he wanted revenge he certainly has passed up many opportunities to do so…"

"He's biding his time," Tigress growled out, placing a large dent in one tree.

"Have you contemplated that maybe he has changed and wishes for redemption?" Shifu asked.

"Have you contemplated that maybe he hasn't?" Tigress asked.

"Yes, and I am confident that the Dragon Warrior would yet again stop him if that was the case," Shifu replied.

"You give the Panda too much credit," Tigress growled.

"You give him too little," Shifu countered.

"Maybe I've given you too little," Tigress turned her glare on him. "He was your son, your first adopted child… Your golden child. You're probably all excited to have him back. He's already chummy with the rest of the Five."

"Mei Ren…" Shifu started.

"You've probably already made arrangements to get me married off and out of the way, haven't you?" She narrowed her eyes. Shifu choked on his own air.

"That is ENOUGH!" Shifu stood up and pounded the end of his staff on the ground. Tigress immediately fell quiet. "Yes, Tai Lung is my first child. Yes, Tai Lung is my son. But you, Mei Ren Shifu, are my daughter, my beloved daughter. I've tried the last few weeks to make you realize that I love you. I do. And I will not let you lose yourself to your anger and distrust of Tai Lung. I am watching him, as are the rest of the Five and the Dragon Warrior. But he has changed and we are willing to give him a chance."

He walked up and took her hand in his own. "Mei Ren, you cannot let this bitterness and anger grow unchecked… I have both of my children home… I don't wish for Tai Lung to go back to the darkness… and I don't want you to fall into it."

Shifu let go of her hand and turned away. "My highest concern is not with Tai Lung… There are no accidents, Tigress. Tai Lung has returned to us for a reason. We are more powerful than we ever been. This tells me… something is coming. Something that will require more defense than we've ever had before… this… highly concerns me."

"Grandmaster!" Shifu and Tigress looked up as Zeng flew down toward them.

"What's wrong?" Shifu asked as Tigress walked up behind the two.

"Message from the Chang Providence," Zeng replied handing Shifu a scroll.

Shifu unrolled the scroll and after reading it a moment he turned to Tigress. "Gather the Five and the Dragon Warrior. I'll meet you at the gate."

-KFP-

Po, Tai Lung, and the Furious Five quickly met up with Shifu at the front gate of the Jade Palace. "What's up, Master Shifu?" Po asked.

Shifu glanced around the group, his eyes focusing on Crane a moment before glancing down at the scroll in his hands.

"There's been attack… the Lee Jun-Fan Academy has been devastated…" Shifu said, and Crane took a harsh breath.

"Mei Ling…" Crane breathed as he began to tremble.

"I'm sure she's ok," Viper said comfortingly.

"Yeah, as awesome as Master Mei Ling is, I'm sure she's already stopped the bandits in their tracks," Po grinned, and while Crane nodded he couldn't force away the feeling of dread.

"Dragon Warrior, Furious Five, you'll go check the status of the Academy and see how you can support them, Tai Lung and I will remain and defend the Valley in your stead." Shifu ordered.

"Let's move," Tigress took off on all four, followed quickly by the others.

"All right!" Po grinned and started to run, only to trip and tumble down the long stairs toward the village.

-KFP-

"Oh man…" Po whispered, glancing at the burnt out husk of the academy. "Crane…" Po whispered as he and the rest of the five glanced to their avian ally.

"No… she's gotta be ok…" Crane said, shaking his head, taking flight so quickly lost his hat. "MEI LING!" He called flying into the school.

"Split up and look for anyone or signs of who did this," Tigress ordered Po and the rest of the Five. They all nodded and entered the ruins.

Tigress kept an eye on her friend. She understood the pain she saw in Crane's eyes. Memories surfaced of watching Shen's evil smile, Po's helpless scream as the canon ball collided with his belly, sending him flying out of her reach. She paused and closed her eyes, forcing the painful memories back inside the little box in her mind.

"NO!" She heard Crane's painful cry, "Oh no, no, no, please, gods, NO!" He said crouching down to the ground.

"Crane, what is… oh my…" Tigress paused when she saw him lifting the slightly torn scarf she recognized as Mei Ling's, and his eyes were focused on a dried puddle of blood with a feline fang on the floor.

"I'm so sorry…" Tigress placed a hand on the bird's back.

"No… it wasn't supposed to end like this…" Crane shook his head, tears rolling down his beak. "I had so much I had to tell her… so much she did for me… it wasn't supposed to be like this…"

"Score!" Crane and Tigress looked up to see the crocodile bandit Fong holding up a box of gold. "Oh… uh… hi, guys…" Fong waved awkwardly at the two. "I'll just be… uh… going now…" He said before he took off running.

"COWARDLY VULTURE!" Tigress roared as she ran after the bandit.

"Like, are you blind or something?" Fong called behind him, "I'm like a croc, not a bird…"

Po looked up as the pair ran past him. "Tigress! Wait up!" he said running after them.

Fung panted as he was barely able to stay ahead of the Kung Fu Master. 'Place to hide, place to hide, place to hide… BINGO!' he spotted a small cave and ran as fast as he could toward it.

"Tigress! Wait! Don't rush after him alone!" Po called, gasping for breath as she ran into the cave after him. "Wait for the others! TIGRESS!" Po called stopping for breath just outside the cave as Tigress shot in after the bandit.

The front of the cave was like any other typical cave but once they got closer the walls were more carved and shaped. "An old temple?" Tigress asked, slowing and glancing around. The cave led to a large open chamber, a single bridge over a large pool with a large statue of a monkey holding an hourglass at the far end. She read the inscription underneath the monkey statue which read "Sheng Houzi De".

"GOT YOU NOW!" Fong called out, in a desperation tackle knocking them both into the pool.

"What are you doing, you idiot?" Tigress growled as they both surfaced.

"Trying to like not die," Fung replied, "huh, why's the water bubbling?" He asked, and the two looked around in confusion. "That not a good thing?"

"I don't… think so…" Tigress replied as light seemed to be coming from the bottom of the pool. Before either could react they were both blinded by a brilliant flash.

-KFP-

"My head…" Tigress moaned as she sat up and rubbed her throbbing head. She blinked when she opened her eyes and saw the rising sun. "Wha? I was in a cave with that bandit…" She spoke out loud and glanced around. Her eyes widened when she realized she wasn't in a cave, but at the Pool of Sacred Tears. "How'd I get here?"

"Oh, Ha, Ha, nice prank guys," Tigress shook her head as she pulled herself to her feet and dusted off her uniform. "Mantis? Monkey? Po?" She called out. "Viper? Is this really appropriate with Crane as upset as he is? Guys?"

"Idiots probably left me out here all night… I am so going to hit them…" Tigress popped her knuckles before dropping to all fours and started her run home.

Even with her speed and stamina the journey from the Sacred Pool to the Jade Palace was a day long journey. But as she rounded the final mountain before the Valley of Peace, Tigress froze in step. "What?" She stood up and took an unstable step on the trail. "What happened?" She asked her wide eyes staring at the massive fortress-like city where the village and Jade Palace was supposed to be.

She quickly made her way to the wall and effortlessly scaled the wall and climbed over into the dirty streets. There wasn't a soul out. Never has Tigress felt this confused or lost. She looked up the mountain and at least saw that the Jade Palace hadn't changed, but was completely restored, but with higher walls. "Master Shifu will tell me what happened…" She said starting to walk toward the stairs.

"Wha?" She froze when she found Mr. Ping's noodle shop, or what used to be the noodle shop. "What… What happened?" only the outer gate and a few tables remained, the actual building had been burnt to the ground.

"Another straggler out after curfew…" a growling voice spoke from the shadows, "Father will be pleased…" Tigress turned quickly and barely got her arm up to block an attack. Her eyes widened at the lion with a dark red mane in dark robes.

"Who are you, what did you do to the Valley?" Tigress asked doing a spin kick, catching the lion off guard.

"Oh, you know Kung Fu? Finally a challenge," the Lion growled with a smile.

The two exchanged attacks, and Tigress was impressed with the Lion's use of tiger-style kung fu.

"Having trouble, Master Lion?" a familiar voice spoke, and Tigress turned to see a much longer and larger Viper flying toward her head. "Tigress?" Viper's eyes widened, and Tigress barely was able to side step. Viper was too surprised to catch herself, and slammed into the younger lion.

"Viper? What happened to you? What happened to the village? What is going on?" Tigress asked as Viper and the Lion began to shake the cobwebs out.

Their eyes widened in fear when another voice spoke from around the corner. "You idiots can't even handle one stray? I didn't let you stay here to lose."

Tigress froze. It sounded like him but again it didn't. She turned and saw him. The large Panda stood tall in dark robes and a dark green sash across his shoulders. He wasn't like most would imagine a panda, he was rather fit and muscular, and his face was cold and emotionless, as was his green eyes.

"Please forgive us, Dragon Warrior," Viper ducked her head, "but it's not just any stray, Lord…"

"They either obey my laws or they're strays, there's no grey area." The Panda growled angrily.

"Po?" Tigress asked softly in confusion, but gasped when his large dark paw grabbed her by the front of her vest and lifted her off the ground.

"THAT NAME IS FORBIDDEN!" the panda growled hatefully, glaring into her eyes. "To mention THAT name is to forfeit your own life. Or are you too stupid to know the laws around here?"

"What? What happened to you? It's me…" Tigress forced out, looking into who she believed was her friend's eyes.

He stared for a moment before his hard features seemed to relax. "Mei… Mei Ren?"

"Yes, it's me…" Tigress nodded and the panda sat her down and took a few timid steps back. "But… but how?"

"That's what I want to know…" Tigress said, shaking her head with a lost expression.

"You've been dead for fifteen years…" Po breathed, and Tigress glanced up for a moment, then looked at the curious Lion and confused Viper.

"Fifteen… fifteen years?" She asked in a mix of awe and horror.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda and all related characters are property of DreamWorks productions. **

**The Berserker Saga reading order: **

**Daddy-Daughter Issues**** – One-Shot – Shifu and Tigress have a discussion on the events of KFP2… (Completed)**

**A Completed Collection**** – One-Shot – Tigress notices something missing from Po's action figure collection… (Completed)**

**Father's Day**** – Two-Parter – Mr. Ping helps teach Shifu to be a better adopted father for Tigress while Tigress goes to Po for help with a gift for Shifu… (completed)**

**Confidence and Courage**** – multi-chapter – A horrible "accident" shakes Po's confidence in himself and his Kung Fu… (Complete)**

**Today is a Gift**** – multi-chapter – An ancient artifact sends Tigress on an amazing yet horrifying adventure… (In Progress)**

**Mist of Pandaria**** - multi-chapter - The Heroes of the Jade Palace receive a call for help that will lead to Po learning far more of his history than he ever thought possible… (Coming soon!)**

**The Claws of the Berserker**** – multi-chapter – The Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five face their greatest enemy yet, a monster, a Berserker that does not want power, wealth, or rule, but to watch all of China burn… and why is Master Shifu determined to keep Tigress out of the fight? (Coming soon!)**

**After the Storm**** – multi-chapter – the Masters of the Jade Palace and the Valley of Peace try to heal the physical and emotional wounds left by the Berserker… (Coming soon!)**

**TODAY IS A GIFT**

'_**Imagine me without you**_

_**I'd be lost and so confused**_

_**I wouldn't last a day**_

_**Without you there to see me through**_

_**Imagine me without you**_

_**Lord, you know it's just impossible**_

_**Because of you**_

_**It's all brand new**_

_**My life is now worthwhile**_

_**I can't imagine me without you'**_

"**Imagine Me without You" - Jaci Velasquez **

**Chapter 2: Record of the Tiger Wars **

"_You either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villain…" - Harvey Dent - The Dark Knight_

"Fifteen years?" Tigress gaped, glancing around the three. "You said I've been…" she paused unable to bring herself to say it, "For fifteen years? I don't understand…" Tigress shook her head and took a step toward Po but stopped when the young lion stepped between them.

"Wait, don't trust her, Father," the lion growled at her, "How do you know it's really her? She could be just a Stripes that looks like her sent by Berserker to infiltrate and assassinate you."

"He's right," Viper said, narrowing her eyes on Tigress. "She looks like she hasn't aged a day…"

"Prove it," the Dragon Warrior also narrowed his eyes on the tiger. "If you're really Tigress, prove it."

Tigress glanced away for a moment before nodding and looking into the Dragon Warrior's eyes. "OK. You gave me the first hug I've had in years when I pulled you out of the bay after you defeated Lord Shen the first time. You were missing a figure of yourself with your action figure collection, so I hand-carved you one shortly after we made it home. For Father's Day, you helped me learn to make Secret Ingredient Soup, and my first try, I blew a hole through the roof with the pot. And last but not least…" She moved up against him, and his eyes widened as she placed her face against his and whispered in his ear. "The secret ingredient is nothing. It's only special because you make it special."

Tigress stepped back, placed her paws on her hips, and looked at him. "Have I proved myself?"

"One more test…" the Dragon Warrior snorted and crossed his arms across his broad chest. Tigress waited patiently when he uttered a single word. "Slurp."

The response was instantaneous as Tigress clutched her stomach and stuck out her tongue with a gag.

Before she was able to fully recover from the short jab of nausea she found herself in a warm, fluffy embrace.

"It's you… it's really you…" The Dragon Warrior spoke, his voice softening, sounding more like the Po Tigress knew. "You're really alive…"

"Doesn't mean she's not one of them," Another familiar voice spoke as Po let her go, and she turned to see Crane swooping down. His trademark hat was gone, in its place was light armor and a green scarf. "She has been gone for fifteen years, she could have betrayed us."

"She would never do that," Viper defended.

Tigress, too, was about to defend herself when Crane snapped back. "Any other reason makes sense for her letting Master Shifu greave himself to death?" It felt like she had been hit by another of Shen's cannonballs directly in the chest.

"Baba…" Tigress breathed as she felt the strength in her legs rapidly fading.

"Dragon Warrior," Crane spoke, sounding more formal, "We have Stripes trying to rebuild the Thread of Hope. If they get it done, they'll have a clear path to the City of Peace."

The Dragon Warrior let out a near feral growl as he glanced in the direction of the Thread. "Lion, come with me, Crane find Monkey and meet us at the site of the Thread of Hope. They won't finish their bridge. Viper, take Tigress to the Jade Fortress. Get her comfortable and we'll discuss what happened when we return. Furious Five, move out!"

"Right, Father," the Lion nodded, and the two ran down the street as Crane took to the air.

"I assume you remember the way to the For… the Palace?" Viper asked, glancing to her old friend.

"Father? The Lion called Po Father?" Tigress asked in confusion.

"He's adopted of course," Viper smiled, "Come along." She slithered toward the stairs.

Tigress and Viper silently made their way up the steps and Tigress' eyes widened when she saw all the heavy barricades. "Not how you remember is it?" Viper asked, as the gates slowly opened for them. "War required some upgrades. Tai Lung didn't agree with Dragon Warrior's ideas, and after a match to determine who would carry on in Master Shifu's place, it was decided that Dragon Warrior would be the Grandmaster. Tai Lung mentioned something about going home and we haven't seen or heard from him since."

"Mantis?" Tigress asked.

"Dead," Viper replied bluntly, and Tigress' eyes widened. "It was how he wanted…"

"Married and his bride ate his head?" Tigress glanced away, a small sad smile on her face. Viper shared her smile and nodded.

"You and Po mentioned a war…" Tigress said as they walked into the only vaguely familiar grounds of the Jade Fortress.

"The Stripes, the Tigers from the Jungle Kingdoms off the eastern boarders of China…" Viper scowled, "They conquered most of the country without a fight… destroyed most of it… what fought back fell over the first few years… the Valley is the last holdout of Non-Tiger controlled China."

"Tigers?" Tigress asked with wide eyes.

"fierce warriors, berserkers, lead by the King of Tigers… the most feared of all Berserkers," Viper shook her head, "We'll worry about that later, what happened with you? How did you survive the cave in, and where have you been?"

"I don't know anything about a cave in…" Tigress shook her head. "I chased Fung into the cave, found a temple to someone called Sheng Houzi De. Fung knocked me into a pool and next thing I knew I was up at the Pool of Sacred Tears… just a few hours ago."

"Sheng Houzi De? We'll get Dragon Warrior to look up any information on him or her when he returns," Viper said, after musing on Tigress' words.

"Why do you keep calling him that, you're always the last to use his title like that…" Tigress asked.

"With the enemy we face he felt any signs of mortal weakness would lower our already decimated moral…" Viper replied, "He did away with anything that had to do with Po Ping, put his father… some place safe, and destroyed the noodle shop and everything that reminded anyone of who he once was."

"He became the Dragon Warrior with all his mind and body," Viper replied with a hint of sadness. "In a sense, we lost you both…"

Tigress wasn't even aware she was walking with her friend till she found herself at her old dorm door. "You'll find everything is as you left it, Dragon Warrior personally made sure everything was kept clean and neat too. In case somehow someday you returned to us."

Viper glanced to the door, "Crane and Monkey are still in the same rooms, Lion has taken Dragon Warrior's old room across from you…"

"Are you still in your room?" Tigress asked, glancing to the room beside hers.

"No, we use it for storage… I sleep with my husband…" Viper looked away in a mix of bashfulness and shame.

"Husband? Congratulations, sister," Tigress smiled, "Who's the lucky reptile?"

"Some have compared him to reptiles lately…" Viper avoided eye contact, "I'm married to the Dragon Warrior…"

"What?" Tigress felt her already wobbly legs start to lose what strength they had left.

"We both took your death hard, Tigress," Viper avoided looking at her friend, "We… we sorta grew together. I've always had a little bit of a crush on him, and he was so upset… He's still not gotten over it… and I couldn't… I can't bear to see him hurt."

"I… I see…" Tigress breathed.

"I know this is a lot to take in," Viper said, finally looking at the shell-shocked tiger. "Get some rest and we'll discuss things farther in the morning with all of the Five."

Tigress nodded and entered her old room numbly, curling up into a tight ball on her bed. She hoped beyond all hopes that when morning came it'd all been a nightmare.

-KFP-

Tigress' ears twitched as she heard a familiar sound in the distance. She carefully rose on her bed and looked out over the palace ground from her small bedroom window. She narrowed her crimson eyes when she saw movement out within the iron wood trees. With practice grace she slid out of the window and crouched on all fours on the dormitory roof.

She silently jumped and rapidly moved toward her old training area. She scaled one of the larger trees and glanced for the source of the movements. It didn't take her long to see the armored panda moving with practiced grace and ease as his paws placed dents in the hardened iron-like trees. His body was tense, but his face was serene and calm.

"Good evening, Mei Ren," The Dragon Warrior said after kicking one tree in half.

"Po…" Tigress said, dropping to the ground with a soft thud. "Twenty years of training and I've never been able to damage these trees…"

"Po… I haven't been called that in so long…" He said, lowering his arms and closing his eyes, "No one calls me that anymore. Dragon Warrior? Sure… Monster? Often. But Po…" he shook his head.

"What happened to you?" Tigress asked, placing a hand on his muscular and scar-covered arm.

"I broke your record… ten years here and I feel nothing." He said holding up his callused and hard paws.

"But I've only been able to scrap and a few small dents in the Ironwood…" Po replied looking at the broken tree, "This is the first time since I lost you that I've been able to enter Inner Peace Mode…"

"What… What happened to me? I chased Fung into the cave… what happened after that?" Tigress asked, not taking her hand off the Panda's arm.

"I tried to keep up with you as you chased him… but you know you've always been faster than me…

(2D animation-style flashback)

"_Tigress! Hold up!" I cried as I chased after you, and saw you run into the cave behind him. I managed to get to the front of the cave and stopped to catch my breath. _

_I looked inside, straining my eyes to try to see you or Fung. I yelled for you, "Yo, Tigress! Get him yet?" Then something weird happened… there was this huge bright light from inside the cave. _

"_TIGRESS!" I yelled for you as the ground shook, "GET OUT OF THERE!" _

_The entire cave came down. "TIGRESS! MEI REN! MEI REN!" I cried as I began digging. I have no idea how long I kept digging. Wasn't even aware the others were there till I noticed they were digging too…_

_Crane flew for Master Shifu and he arrived not long later… or maybe it was a while, I was in no condition to determine time then… _

_We searched and dug for some time when Master Shifu tapped his staff against a rock. We looked at each other and I saw tears in his eyes. "Mei's still down there…" I told him. _

"_She gave her life… doing what she loved…" Master Shifu said softly. The others stopped… but I didn't. I kept digging. I kept looking for you. _

"_You have to let go, Po…" Viper had said, wrapping her tail around my wrist in an attempt to comfort me. _

_There was a time I'd not admit it… that I wouldn't want to seem less hardcore… be any less than the example you led… but I cried… hard._

_We had what meant to be a small funeral there. We made a memorial for you… All of China came to pay you their respects. And then some… Even… even the Berserker…_

_He never said a word to any of us, him and his small group of tigers. They just walked up and placed a tiger lily below the statue we raised in your honor. He gave a hard look to Master Shifu and left. I wished that was the last we saw of him…_

_Master Shifu shut himself off after that… meditated alone for three months… I found his body and we gave him a funeral that didn't quite reach the level as yours. The others looked to me as leadership, and I struggled at first, but with Viper's help I got the hang of it and then… then the War happened. _

_China fell before we even knew we were being targeted… probably was being targeted for years… Khan probably saw the weakness at the loss of you and Master Shifu and my own novice leadership of the Jade Palace… So many villages and cities burned… so many died… murdered… _

(End Flashback)

"I made some hard choices… some unpopular choices but the fact the citizens are still alive and mostly free to do what they wish, I don't think it was that bad of a call…" Po glanced away.

"Your father?" Tigress asked, fearing the answer.

"The people have been told he's locked up somewhere in the Jade Fortress…" Po glanced toward the Fortress.

"Is he?" Tigress asked with a tight gulp.

"He's cooking noodles and keeping Masters Croc and Ox's Gongmen resistance fed," Po replied, "He changed his name so as far as anyone, even Viper and Lion, knows he's locked up secured by the heartless monster that was his son. That reputation has gone to the Stripes and they fear me for it."

The Dragon Warrior's eyes widened as Tigress wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "I've… I've missed you, Mei…" Po said barely above a whisper.

Tigress pulled back slightly and glanced up at the panda. "It's been… really hard… Within a year I find out my whole race was wiped out… I thought learning that hurt but then… then I lost you…" Po looked away, closing his eyes. "I've never felt anything like that, Mei Ren… even losing Master Shifu… I'd rather be shot by Shen's cannon again…"

Her heart sped up as he placed his paws on her arms. "Po… what… what happened with you and Viper?" Tigress asked, trying to escape the awkward situation. "I… I never would have guessed you and she would-" Her eyes widened as far as they could as he silenced her mouth with his own lips.

Po pulled back and looked down at the shocked Tigress. "I'm sorry I…" He stammered, flustered and nervous like the Po she knew and held dear. "I just… for fifteen years I've kicked myself for not taking the chance to do that… if you want to claw me, rip out parts of my innards, or kick my-" He was cut off when Tigress' fingers went through the fur of his cheek and the back of his head and she pressed her lips to his in the first real passionate kiss she had ever initiated or experienced.

They held each other and kissed in the moon light, not noticing the serpent curled in the tree, glaring at the both of them…

**To Be Continued… **

**Originally planed for this to just be 2 chaps, and while I know this was short, that was just too evil of a place to put a TBC not to do it!**

**Next Time: Will Tigress find a way to return to her own time? Would she even make a difference? Will she even wish to go home? Find out next time in the concluding chapter of Today is a Gift… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda and all related characters are property of DreamWorks productions. Some characters were created by Rudyard Kipling, and some are owned by Walt Disney Productions…see if you can pick them out… **

**The Berserker Saga reading order: **

**Daddy-Daughter Issues**** – One-Shot – Shifu and Tigress have a discussion on the events of KFP2… (Completed)**

**A Completed Collection**** – One-Shot – Tigress notices something missing from Po's action figure collection… (Completed)**

**Father's Day**** – Two-Parter – Mr. Ping helps teach Shifu to be a better adopted father for Tigress while Tigress goes to Po for help with a gift for Shifu… (completed)**

**Confidence and Courage**** – multi-chapter – A horrible "accident" shakes Po's confidence in himself and his Kung Fu… (Complete)**

**Today is a Gift**** – multi-chapter – An ancient artifact sends Tigress on an amazing yet horrifying adventure… (Complete)**

**Mist of Pandaria**** - multi-chapter - The Heroes of the Jade Palace receive a call for help that will lead to Po learning far more of his history than he ever thought possible… (Coming soon!)**

**The Claws of the Berserker**** – multi-chapter – The Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five face their greatest enemy yet, a monster, a Berserker that does not want power, wealth, or rule, but to watch all of China burn… and why is Master Shifu determined to keep Tigress out of the fight? (Coming soon!)**

**After the Storm**** – multi-chapter – the Masters of the Jade Palace and the Valley of Peace try to heal the physical and emotional wounds left by the Berserker… (Coming soon!)**

**Chapter 3: Gotta Get Back In Time**

Tigress laid in her bed and didn't budge when she heard the gong sound. For the first time in her memory she didn't shoot out to greet her master. Shifu wasn't going to be there anyway. And she didn't want to face Po if he continued the tradition with the new Furious Five. She simply closed her eyes and failed to push the memory of the night before from her mind.

_Tigress leaned into the kiss and held the slightly taller panda close as they deepened their kiss. Her back pressed against the tree and the contact seemed to jump start her brain and she realized what she was doing. She was kissing Po. But it wasn't __**her**__ Po… It was another one, one that has gone through more than she could imagine and… Viper… Viper! _

"_Po, stop!" Tigress a little rougher than she intended pushed him away and tried to catch her breath. "Stop… We have to… We can't…" _

"_Wha… yeah… yeah… you're right…" Po nodded awkwardly. "Too much time has passed…" He closed his eyes and nodded, "If there was only…" His eyes suddenly widened. "I'll see you in the morning, Mei Ren!" He turned quickly and ran toward the palace, leaving a dazed and confused Tigress in his wake. _

Tigress slowly climbed to her feet, and was surprised to see the young lion standing in the door way holding a bowl of steaming noodle soup.

"Hello… can I help you?" Tigress asked awkwardly as she faced the stone-faced lion, part of his red main falling over one of his eyes as he studied her.

"I brought you breakfast…" The lion growled softly, still watching her carefully.

Tigress bowed in thankfulness as she took the bowl and chopsticks. She took a long sniff of the steam and took a bite. "He's improved on the Secret Ingredient Soup! Po's not lost his touch at all!"

"Uh… I made it…" the lion glanced away, blushing slightly. Tigress glanced up questioningly. "I had coordination issues as a cub, father used cooking to help me prepare and calm my nerves before we trained in Kung Fu."

"I haven't actually seen you fight, but I would say it would seem you've surpassed your master in cooking," Tigress replied. "So… Po and Viper adopted you?"

"Kinda… Father…Po adopted me when I was a cub… Viper and I don't get along that well to be honest… She and Father haven't really gotten along that well either since her home village fell to the Tigers."

Tigress nodded, "I see… I don't think I caught your name…"

"Oh, Father would make me do fifty flips if he knew I ignored my manners… my name's…" He was cut off as Viper slithered into the room.

"Good morning, MASTER Tigress," Viper greeted strangely, standing taller than usual with an odd iceness in her eyes. "I hope you rested well?"

"As well as you would expect…" Tigress nodded.

"Well that if your walk to the Iron Wood Trees didn't help," Viper hissed angrily, "I'm certain MY Husband gave you some comfort."

The lion glanced between the angry serpent and the shocked tiger awkwardly. "I'm just gonna… go to the training hall… where it's safe…" he said slowly easing from the room.

"Viper… Jai Li, I swear nothing happened…" Tigress held up her hands defensively.

"Please, I saw what happened, Tigress," Viper hissed, baring her small fangs menacingly. "Don't even try to lie to me."

"I would never lie to you," Tigress shook her head.

"Whatever, I've never really trusted you, I see I was on the money with that," the scorned snake spat before turning and leaving.

"Everything ok in here?" The Dragon Warrior peaked in.

"Huh? Oh… yes, everything is fine," Tigress nodded without meeting his eyes.

"Good, I have something you need to see," Po motioned for her to follow her. The panda led her to the Hall of Heroes; Tigress paused at memorials set up for Shifu and Mantis. "I knew it sounded familiar when you told me, but it still took some digging to find it… here."

Po opened a scroll on a large wooden table and turned it for Tigress to read. "Sheng Houzi De… the holy time monkey… guardian of the history of the past and the secrets of the future… known to send those who fall into his pool either to a point in time past or future to learn what they need from their own history or a warning of fate…" Po quoted.

"That's what happened, that's how I got here…" Tigress skimmed over the scroll, "Does it say how I can go back to the proper time?" her eyes lit up as she read the text. "Yes, all I have to do is jump back into the pool! No problem…"

"Um… problem…" Po held up a finger. "There was… kind of a cave in... we're not even sure the pool even still exists…"

"It's the only chance, Po, don't you see?" Tigress asked, "I can make a difference, if I can go back, knowing that the Tigers are going to attack I can help you, Master Shifu, and the others prepare a proper defense." They shared a look and silently added that they could be together on top of it.

"Master Lion!" Po called, and his adopted son stepped into the Hall.

"You called, Master?" the lion bowed.

"Gather the rest of the Five," the Dragon Warrior stood tall, "And bring shovels…"

-KFP-

Tigress, the Dragon Warrior, Crane, Monkey, and the young Lion made it across the valley to the location of the cave and as Po described the entrance had completely caved in. "We have to move quickly," Monkey said grabbing a shovel in his hand and another with his tail. "We're deep in Stripe Territory."

"Last I heard the Berserker was close too," Crane added, "If he knew you left the protection of the city…"

"I'm tired of running, guys," Po said, grabbing Tigress' and everyone else's attention. "If he comes, I face him. One way or another it ends the next time I face him." He then turned and started shoveling rock and dirt.

"Where's Viper?" Crane asked, lifting slicing a large bolder into pieces with his wing attack.

"Couldn't find her," Master Lion replied lifting a shovel full of dirt. "She seemed like she was in one of her moods."

After that idle chatter would occasional pop up, mostly from Monkey, who was the one to change the least of the group, would ask Tigress a question or tell her a story of something she had missed.

"Hey!" Lion called out, as he shoveled away a large chunk of rock. "I found something!" Monkey, the Dragon Warrior, and Tigress came over and he showed them. "See? Only the front caved in, the actual cave is still ok!"

"Good, let's get a better opening, but be careful, we don't want it to cave in again… Crane, go up and make sure we're still clear…" The Dragon Warrior ordered. He touched Tigress' arm as Lion and Monkey began digging again. "Are… Are you sure about this?"

"We both know I don't belong here, I need to be in my own time," Tigress replied softly.

"I…" Po glanced away for a moment, closing his eyes and swallowing hard before turning back to her. "I just don't want to lose you again…"

"Po…" Tigress smiled, reaching up to touch his cheek. "You're not losing me again… I'm just coming back to you the first time."

Po smiled softly, but they both stiffened when they heard arrows flying through the air. "Watch out!" Po grabbed her and the others dodged, but Crane couldn't get out of the air enough.

"NO!" Tigress cried out as Crane fell from the sky with an arrow through his chest.

"Go!" Po yelled, pushing Tigress toward the small hole. "He's coming! We'll hold him off while you get to the pool." Po then turned toward the lion. "Go back to the City of Peace, defend it to your last breath. Monkey and I will hold the line."

"Father…" the Lion shook his head, and Tigress suddenly felt like she was intruding on an intimate moment between father and son.

"If I don't make it back, I'll tell your real father that you've more than made up for what you did, son," Po said, squeezing the lion's arm. "I'm proud to call you my son."

"I love you, Father…" the Lion hugged the panda tightly.

"I love you too… now go…" Po nodded firmly. He watched the lion run back toward the city then turned to Tigress. "You still here?"

"The Berserker's getting closer, I can sense his power… get in there and get back in time, Mei Ren," the Dragon Warrior started pushing the tiger into the small opening.

"But…" Tigress spoke up, worry on her face.

"If you can get back in time and stop this from happening, then none of this will happen," Po said, "See you on the other side…"

Tigress opened her mouth to say something else, but settled for closing the distance giving him a quick farewell kiss. "Be careful…" She whispered, before disappearing into the cave.

"Hello, Dragon Warrior…" Po slowly turned to see the towering armored Tiger holding Monkey's dead body in his claws.

Po stood tall and proud as he began the movements of Master Oogway's final technique, "At the end of this day, Shere Khan…" Po stated boldly as he focused his inner peace in his body and soul, "One shall stand… one shall fall…"

The Berserker released a loud, demonic roar as he rushed toward the panda. And with his emerald eyes focused, the Dragon Warrior began his final battle…

-KFP-

Tigress ran through the cave the same way she had chased the bandit what seemed like just days earlier to her. A joyful smile spread across her face as she found the chamber exactly as she remembered it. "Just have to jump in… Sheng Houzi De, I pray to you to send me back to where I belong…" Tigress took one glance back to the entrance before facing the pool. "I'll stop this…" She said her red eyes shining with determination. She closed them and leapt in the air toward the pool.

She gasped loudly as something wrapped around her foot and threw her away from the pool. "What?" She asked as she shook her head to clear it and glanced up to see Viper staring back at her with wide, angry eyes. "Viper?"

"No, you're not going anywhere, Tigress…" Viper hissed angrily, twisting into a fighting stance.

"I have to go back, Viper," Tigress replied, "I can change all of this."

"Why would I want you to do that?" Viper asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Monkey and Crane are dead, Viper, Mantis, Master Shifu," Tigress said, surprised by the snake's lack of caring.

"So? A lot of people are dead," Viper shot back, an odd madness showing in her eyes. "Baba's dead… Mama… lots of people, but I've got my Dragon Warrior. He's all I have left. I won't let you take him away from me!"

"Do you honestly believe that's why?" Tigress asked, dodging the snake's rapid and violent attacks. "I want to save China!"

"My Dragon Warrior won't accept you because he's sworn to me," Viper hissed as she snapped at Tigress' face, "YOU WANT TO GO BACK AND SEDUCE HIM BEFORE WE WERE MARRIED!"

"This isn't about you," Tigress threw a barrage of punches and kicks, which Viper easily dodged. "This is bigger than us!"

"The Tiger King's going to make it alright now," Viper replied, wrapping around Tigress's arms, making her attack herself. "We've made an arrangement…"

"What?" Tigress' eyes widened, "What have you done, Sister?"

"I've saved the Valley, that's all," Viper hissed back, "After I caught you stealing kisses from my husband last night I went to the Khan… he promised to spare the Dragon Warrior and allow him to continue to govern the Valley, as long as I allowed the sacrifices of Masters Monkey, Crane and Lion and I convince Dragon Warrior to stop fighting. Don't you see? We've won! So go wherever you want as long as it's not here. Go find you a tiger. I'm sure you'll find a suitable one somewhere."

"Po will never stop fighting," Tigress growled. "Not till his last breath."

"It's been a long time, Tigress," Viper smiled at her restrained opponent. "You don't know him as I do…"

"Maybe… maybe you're right…" Tigress replied, relaxing in Viper's hold. "You win… I'll leave and never come back to your palace…"

"See? That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Viper asked with a smile that seemed like a sick and twisted version of the smile that always danced across the face of the Viper Tigress remembered. Tigress remained still as Viper slithered down from her body. "Perhaps you can go help your brother and Dragon Warrior's father. Granted the Khan will likely kill them and you eventually if you do… So, where do you plan to go, Sister?"

"Home," Tigress stated softly before kicking dust in Viper's eyes, and taking a flying leap into the pool.

"NOOO!" Viper's voice scream echoed through the water as Tigress submerged in the water and was blinded by light.

-KFP-

Tigress gasped loudly as she sat up and found herself on moist grass. "Did it work? Where am I?"

"**TIGRESS!**" Tigress's ears twitched as she heard Po's voice a short distance away. "**MEI REN! MEI REN!**"

She ran up a large hill, and found Po and the rest of the Five digging at the entrance of the cave. "Mei Ren! Say something? Please, oh please, be ok… we need you, I need you, c'mon!"

"Po," the five stopped instantly and glanced up to see her standing over them with her arms crossed. "Hi…" She said, her voice as impassive as usual.

"SISTER!" Viper exclaimed, throwing herself at the tiger, coiling around her as tears flowed freely from her eyes. "Oh thank the gods, oh thank the gods…" She mumbled prayers of thanks as she cried into Tigress' neck.

"I'm ok, Sister… I'm ok…" Tigress hugged the snake back, relishing in the bond she hadn't felt from the crazed, twisted future Viper that Tigress mentally swore she'd not allow her friend to become.

She blinked suddenly when she felt two firm paws grip her shoulders almost painfully. She looked up to see two furious eyes glaring back at her. "Po?"

"Don't you EVER freakin' scare me like that again, do you hear me?" Po snarled, breathing heavily, then flushed as he realized his position "I mean I… I… I'm not ready to be leader… The Furious Five need you…"

"I disagree," Tigress smiled, "I'm thinking it's time I stepped back slightly, and let you lead some. I think you're ready… Master Po."

"really? I mean… you think… Awesome!" Po beamed at her praised.

"How the heck did you get out of the cave anyway?" Mantis asked, hopping up to Po's shoulder.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…" Tigress gave a tight smile.

"We got a long walk home, you can tell us on the way," Po replied with his usual boyish grin.

"Ok…" Tigress started as they began their journey back to the Jade Palace. "Have any of you ever heard of Sheng Houzi De?"

-KFP-

A short while after they returned to the Palace, Tigress silently walked into the training hall and found Tai Lung training with some dummies. "The dummies are not worthy opponents," Tigress said in her usual even tone as she approached him.

"Just yesterday you acted like you wanted nothing to do with me," Tai Lung turned to the younger tiger, "What brought on this change of heart?" He asked taking a fighting stance.

"I still don't fully trust you," Tigress stated beginning an assault that was barely half her normal attack speed. "And I'm keeping an eye on you, especially around Po… but… I'm giving you more of a chance. For Po…" She threw a swift punch that he blocked with his arm, "For Master Shifu," a snap kick he blocked with his knee, "And for me." She finally connected a second snap kick to his chest sending him two steps back.

"Why? What's changed?" Tai Lung asked, moving in for a series of attacks of his own.

"I was reminded of a saying Master Oogway used to say, especially when I would angst over my past…" Tigress began countering the leopard's attacks with her own. "He used to say… _Yesterday is history… Tomorrow is a mystery…but today…_" Tigress punctuated with a lightning fast roundhouse punch with a snap kick, sending Tai Lung off his feet "_Today is a gift… that's why they call it the present._" She lowered her battle stance and held out a paw. "And… I have missed… my big brother."

"You're not the little cub I remember," Tai Lung smirked up at her, accepting her paw.

"And you're not the raging psycho I remember," Tigress smirked, pulling him to his feet. "Have a goodnight…" Tigress turned and walked out of the hall. "Big Brother…" Tai Lung smiled after her as she closed the door.

Tigress felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders and her heart, but as she entered the dormitory hall her heart and stomach tightened violently. Po and Viper stood in the center of the hall, standing very closely and laughing together.

"_You don't know him as I do…" _the older Viper's words echoed in her mind, as a small snarl vibrated in her throat.

"AHEM!" Tigress cleared her throat as she approached the two.

"Tigress," Po greeted with a beaming smile. "Where have you been? I was looking for you…"

"I was training," Tigress replied tightly.

"Of course, the Hardcore never rest, right?" Po asked, excitedly, rubbing his paws together.

"I'll leave you two to chat," Viper smiled, kindly as she turned toward her room, "Goodnight, Po, Tigress," She bid as she closed her door.

"That must have been so cool, going through time like that, gotta tell me, what was I like? Was I as awesome as you?" Po asked, his eyes gleaming.

"Po, I told you, it's best for you not to know too much of your future," Tigress said with a frown, "Do not forget Master Oogway's teachings, one often finds his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it."

"I just wonder what happened to Fung?" Po mused, rubbing his chin, "We never found him, and you did say he fell in the pool too."

"He'll turn up eventually I suspect…" Tigress nodded, "According to legend, the pool only takes you where you need to go…"

"Right, right," Po nodded, "Well… I've got an early morning… and I plan to actually get up early for a change… big day and all…"

"Your father's grand reopening, yes?" Tigress asked, turning toward her door. "Would it be… acceptable for me to accompany you for the opening?"

"That would be so incredibly awesome!" Po replied excitedly, "Dad would be so excited for us both to be there."

"Excellent," Tigress nodded, opening her door and just before she closed it behind her she spoke up again. "Po…"

"Yeah, Tigress?" Po glanced back at her.

"It's a date," Tigress stated quickly, and closed her door. She heard a thunk and was almost certain it was her chubby friend hitting the floor.

As she prepared herself for bed Po's question returned. What did happen to Fung? Where did the pool take him… her eyes narrowed... "It couldn't be…"

_Many Years Ago… _

Fung ran through the village, trying desperately to avoid his five pursuers. "Like, I don't even know how I got here! I was just looking for some food! Money… maybe some fine carpet…" He tried to reason, but knew his please were falling on deaf ears.

He needed to find some way to slow them down. They were good guys… what could… a hostage!

His eyes fell on a small ball of white and black fur. "BINGO!" The croc grabbed him up, held the twelve year old panda to his chest as he turned toward his pursuers.

"Drop the panda, bandit," the sixteen year old female tiger snarled as she stared him down with her crimson eyes.

"Let me go and I let him go, sound fair?" Fung asked, holding the trembling and crying child tighter.

"I'm warning you one last time…" the tiger hissed.

"Sister…" the serpent said softly, as the crane, mantis, and monkey with them watched the scene with tight muscles ready to strike.

"Listen, kitten, I just want…" Fung was cut off by the lighting fast moon kick striking him in the jaw, sending him and the panda flying.

"Don't worry, I've got you…" the tiger said, grabbing the younger panda in her arms, and landing gracefully. "You ok?" She asked, and he stared at her with big green eyes and numbly nodded.

"Like, that's no fair!" Fung cried, only to cry out in pain as all five hit him with a combination of attacks that send him into a wall unconscious.

The five turned to see a crowd has formed around them. "Thank you so much!" A older goose said, dotting over the panda who continued to stare mesmerized by the tiger. "Who… Who are you?"

The tiger looked to her companions, and they all nodded. "We are… the new Furious Five."

They were met with thunderous applause. But above it was a loud flute chime. "Master Shifu…" The mantis chimed, and the five leapt into the air and ran over the rooftops back toward the Jade Palace.

"The Furious Five?" The Panda said in amazement… "What was that she was doing?"

"That's called Kung Fu, Son," the goose said, glancing up to the palace, "Master Oogway and Master Shifu teach it up at the Jade Palace. They're the greatest teachers in all of China."

"Really? Kung Fu…" the panda looked down at his chubby paws, "I wanna learn that… I wanna be just like her…"

**The End**

**Coming Soon… **

**Kung Fu Pandas**

_**THE MIST OF PANDARIA**_


End file.
